Vegas Love
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: Seth Rollins and Jessica Lee have been married for less than a year. When they got married they didn't have a honeymoon due to their crazy work with WWE. What happens when WWE gives everyone a free week before the Hell in the Cell pay per view. Will Seth and Jessica have a honeymoon like they have been wishing for?


Vegas Love

Jessica Lee and Seth Rollins were WWE Superstars, They loved being on the road and traveling together. Jessica and Seth have been married for little less than a year, they were what you would call the "it" couple of WWE behind Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. When Seth and Jessica got married, they didn't really have a honeymoon because of their crazy work hours. Between doing RAW (live), taping, Smack Down, the house shows, meet and greats, and other P.R. things, they barely had time to kiss each other. So one night after Smack Down had finished taping, in Dallas, Texas, Seth found Jessica standing by the exit door, of the arena, waiting for him. "Hey, babe", Jessica said as she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Seth welcomed the kiss and looked at Jessica. He hadn't seen her for most of the night, so when Jessica saw the look in his eyes, she knew he was up to something. Seth looked at Jessica and said, "Baby, I was wondering. I talked to Triple H and Stephanie and they told me that they are giving all the superstars the week off, before Hell In A Cell. I was thinking about going to Las Vegas, for the week and have a little honeymoon".

Seth saw a look in Jessica's eyes and assumed she wasn't happy about it. Jessica stood there speechless. Jessica undid her arms from around Seth's neck and stood back. Seth got a worried look. "Babe, what's wrong?", he asked. After Jessica thought about it, she got excited and said, "Baby I would love that. I think it would be nice". Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Girl you had me worried there for a minute". Jessica smiled as they walked out of the arena and to the car. A week had gone by and after the Smack Down taping, Jessica and Seth were on their way to Las Vegas, for their honeymoon. Since they were in Reno, for the taping, they decided to drive to Vegas. As Seth was driving, he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Jessica, jamming out to his Parkway Drive CD. Seth was looking at Jessica, just as she turned to look at him. "What?", she says as she turns down the volume. Seth smiled at her and started to laugh. "Nothing, I just see you are very hyper tonight". Jessica smiles as she says she can't wait to get to the hotel, so she can give Seth his gift. Seth smiles as Jessica runs her hand over his jeans in the front. "Baby, if you don't stop that, we might not make it to the hotel". Jessica smirks as she stops rubbing him and turns up the volume. Seth grabs her hand and steps on the gas.

Once Jessica and Seth see the Welcome to Las Vegas sign, they roll down the windows of the car and take in all the sites and sounds, of the city. "The city never sleeps", Seth says as he sees people drinking and laughing with their friends. They arrive at the Playboy Hotel because Jessica saw it on the "GIRLS NEXT DOOR" TV show and she's always wanted to stay there. Seth gets out of the car and opens Jessica's door, as the bell-boy comes out to get their luggage and the valet takes the car. As Jessica walks into the hotel, the first thing she says is, "WOW!", as she looks around. They go to the front desk and are greeted by a young blond. "Hello and welcome to the Playboy Hotel", she says from behind the counter. "Hi, we have a reservation under the name of Lopez", Seth says, using his real name. The clerk finds the information and process the room. She hands him the key and directs them towards the elevators. "What room are we in?", Jessica asks as she and Seth get on the elevator. "We have a suite, on the 30th floor. It's room 5712 and they say it has access to the "PLAYBOY POOL", he said as the elevator stopped on the 30th floor.

The couple exited the elevator and when they got to their suite, Seth picked up Jessica and carried her into the suite, as if they were newlyweds. Seth put Jessica down on her feet and Jessica was frozen. She couldn't believe how cute the room looked. There was a mini bar, a huge bed, luxury bath, and an awesome view of the city. The couple saw the floor to ceiling drape and pulled it back. The sight they saw was amazing. They had private access to the pool. Seth turned Jessica around and saw tears running down her face. "Sweetheart, What's wrong?", he asked. Jessica wiped the tears and said, "It's just so beautiful. Thank you for getting us this room". Seth smiled and said, "Anything for you, babe". As the couple looks around the pool area, Jessica has an idea. "Hey can we go swimming in the pool?", Jessica asks. Seth nods his head and Jessica heads into their bedroom. She grabs her suitcase and finds her new two-piece black bikini with a diamond skull, on the left boob. Seth left to get some ice for the champagne the hotel sent up for them, so this gave Jessica time to change to make herself, even prettier, for Seth.

When Seth got back to the hotel room, he looked around and couldn't find Jessica anywhere. He called out to her, "Jessica? Sweetheart, where are you?" He saw the under curtain blowing, so he walked over to the sliding glass door. He put the ice bucket and glasses, down on the table, and walked back inside, to get his suit on. She was in the pool, leaning on the side, looking at the Las Vegas sky-line. Seth quietly entered the pool and swam over to where she was, sliding his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. He pushes up against her from behind, his body warmth turning the water cold, bringing her out of her trance and suddenly feeling goose bumps, on her skin. He moved against her, his whole body softly pressing up against her back, his penis, unmistakably hardening, rubbing up against her bottom. He made no attempt to move, just held himself there, gently pressing up against her back letting her feel his erection. "Hey, baby. See this is what you did to me in the car and now, seeing you in the water, I want you so bad right now", he said as Jessica bites her lip.

The warmth of him, their bodies touching, moving with the water, was unbelievably erotic. She hung her head slightly. Seth was holding onto the wall to keep himself in place with his other arm easily but deliberately around her waist, his hand on her tummy. He gently pulled her closer, back, into his body, making his erection impossible to ignore. He spread his fingers wide, experimenting, exploring her tummy. Her acceptance of the intimacy, his hand on her tummy, signaled her acceptance to the act and his fingers moved in ever widening circles, each movement slowly expanding his area of permissible familiarity with her body. Jessica nodded vaguely as Seth started to kiss and attack her neck, his warm body behind her and his arms encircling her created an intimacy from which it was hard to escape. Seth explored her tummy for a while longer moving the material of her swimsuit over her skin, pulling the material tight as his hand moved over her with a blind, easy confidence; brushing lightly at the underside of her breasts and then traveling down to the top of her pubic mound.

Seth's hand traveled where it wanted, casually expanding its license, anesthetizing her objections. Jessica relaxed against him, his voice warm in her ear, the noise and bustle of the city faded from notice.

Seth's hand cupped her breast, softly, naturally and she closed her eyes, feeling his warmth soak through the thin material of her swim suit. He squeezed gently and she felt her nipple harden at his touch. He covered her breast, molding it with his fingers, softly at first but gradually gaining confidence; her silence giving her consent to this latest advance. Seth found her nipple, his fingers teasing it, drawing it out through the thin material. Jessica pressed her legs together as he played with her, amazed at how sensitive she felt as he teased her nipple erect, making it stand hard and proud, eager for his touch. As if to make sure that it had not been an accident that she had allowed him the freedom of her breast his hand moved across to her other breast; squeezing gently, taking hold of her other nipple, drawing it erect and hard. She shivered and closed her eyes, his hand the sole focus of her attention, her breasts glowing, her nipples painfully hard. He laughed and pressed his erection against her bottom and instinctively she pressed back drawing a deep and liquid chuckle from him and he squeezed her breast in response.

Seth ran his hand up and over her chest to her throat, caressing the soft taut skin of her neck and she almost purred as she raised her chin for his to caress her. Seth pulled her back into him, his hand around her throat, his strength, his control, his masculinity almost overpowering her. Then, as Seth's hand moved back down over her back, without warning, he hooked a finger into the not in the back of her bikini top and in one easy movement he simply untied to top and let it fall off her. She gasped at his audacity and her sudden exposure although she made no attempt to stop him. Startled, she looked down at her naked breast, its shape shifting and swirling just below the surface of the water. She stared at it as if it belonged to someone else She thought it quite beautiful, her nipple roseate and enlarged against the sheer white of her breast, detaching itself and rejoining as the water played tricks on her perception. They stayed like that for a few moments, holding their collective breath in quiet anticipation of a reaction, until, receiving none. Seth hand moved up and cupped her naked breast.

"Are you OK?" Seth asked quietly, his hand now fully exploring her naked breast, moving over it, feeling its shape. Jessica nodded silently, his fingers finally finding and teasing her soft, sensitive nipple. He cupped it slowly and deliberately, taking possession easily, naturally. Jessica felt as if his hand had always been there, holding her. Cupping her breast in the palm of his hand his long nimble fingers teased her nipple erect. "Beautiful nipples" he said at last. "Thanks" she responded, unable to think of anything else to say, her eyes closed, concentrating only on the feeling of his fingers at her breasts. Seth continued to manipulate her, teasing her nipples out between his fingers, pulling first one, then the other, before cupping and kneading her breast. She could do nothing, she was lost in the intimacy of the moment, the feeling of his fingers, his erection hard against her bottom, the curtain of intimacy created by his arms around her, his hand gripping the wall blocking out the rest of the world. She rested her head back into his shoulder, her breath slowly becoming ragged. "Can you stand?" he asked, his hand relinquishing her breast to hold the wall again. She put her feet down,

"Just," she said. "Good, stand there," and as soon as her feet touched the floor his hand left the wall and cupped her breasts again. His hand was hot against her skin, She was amazed at how turned on she was, her nipples ached to be touched. She could still feel his penis, hard, against her bottom and she softly pushed back into it. Seth hand released her breast again and slowly traveled down across her tummy and then back to her hip, almost as if helping her, steadying her. She looked down at her naked breasts, pale and free below the water, almost floating, her erect nipples clearly visible to anyone taking the trouble to look. She felt his hand move down off her hip until it rested on her bare skin at the top of her leg. She shivered at his touch, his casual intimacy with her, his knowledge of her needs, absolutely compelling. Suddenly Seth fingers slipped under the thin material of Jessica bikini bottoms and in one movement came to rest on her pubic hair, his hand confidently cupping her mound, his fingers finding and following the shape of her sex. She started and made to move away. "Wait," Jessica said without conviction, "you can't..." but his fingers had already found their way down between her legs and were softly feeling between the folds of her labia, opening her up.

"Beautiful," Seth said and she gasped as his fingers slipped inside her. Seth fingers curled back against her pelvic bone, holding her close, pulling her back against him; he was showing his mastery of her and the situation, holding her there, pinning her in position for his further use and inspection. She moaned and opened her legs as the sensations speared up through her. Even had she wanted to she could not have moved away, she was held, impaled, she could now only follow the dictates of his fingers. She gripped the wall until her knuckles went white with the effort. His free arm came around her and cupped her breast again while his thumb found her already erect clitoris and brushed lightly across it. Jessica sagged, she gripped the wall so tight she thought her fingers might break, oblivious now to everything except the feeling of those wonderful fingers buried deep between her legs and the others at her breast.

Seth laughed quietly, his breath spilling hot against her ear, "You like that don't you?" Jessica nodded, the sensations spiraling up through her from her groin. Seth gripped her harder and she groaned, her legs feeling weak. She gripped his arm and her head fell forward almost to the water and he laughed again. She looked down her body at his hand at her naked breast, her nipple between his fingers and the other hand inside her swimsuit, moving between her legs, all in motion, swirling with the patterns of the ripples and the shining of the lights on the water.

Seth's fingers began a steady movement inside her, his thumb stroking the hard nub of her clitoris. She was lost and she cried out "OH SETH!" The sensation, building with such rapidity that it took her breath away. Seth fingers continued to move inside her, opening her up, dazzling her, blinding her to everything except the sensation. She rode his fingers, the probing intimacy of his embrace and she cried out, a soft burst of joy at the wonderment of what he was doing to her and then she came; a brief wracking explosion of feeling that left her weak and dazed, hanging on to the wall and his arm to stop herself from sliding down beneath the water. His fingers inside her, held her up and she shivered, suddenly cold in the water as the climax washed away with the waves in the pool. She looked around, suddenly aware of her surroundings again. He laughed, "No one saw. No one's even looking." Jessica brushed hair from her face and tried to pull herself together. Seth fingers still moved slowly between her legs, distracting her, but the intensity of that first moment had passed.

Worried that she could feel it building again she reached down and took his wrist, gently pulling his hand away, His fingers reluctantly slid out of her. She felt suddenly, surprisingly, empty and for a moment she was tempted to push his hand back between her legs, to get him to fill her again. Jessica shook her head as if to clear it, "It's too public to do that again," she said in explanation, as much to herself as to him. Seth smiled and leaned forward against her ear, "I'll take my chances if you don't mind," he said, "and anyway, 'what's good for the goose is good for the gander'." Sliding around her he took her hand and placed it firmly on his erect cock. Jessica gasped and looked around quickly, "We can't baby" she said, somehow shocked at the suggestion, "it's far to public!" Seth placed his hand over hers and laughed, "No one's looking Jessica'" Seth said again and gently pushed her unresisting hand under the waistband and down the front of his straining trunks. Almost in a daze her fingers felt the length of his penis in her hand, his pubic hair strangely coarse in the water. Jessica looked into his eyes as he wrapped her hand around the hard shaft. She could feel its heat and his need burning into her palm. Confident now that she would do his bidding he pushed the front of his trunks down until his penis was free.

Almost mesmerized she moved her hand experimentally up and down the length of his shaft, exploring it, getting used to the feel of the cock in her hand; and he smiled. "That's better," Seth said quietly, basking in the feel of her touch, "My turn now." Jessica nodded as she began to masturbate him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him creating a small intimate circle with their bodies, turning their backs to the world outside. Jessica suddenly, desperately, wanted to please him and she had done this enough now to know how. Seth closed his eyes as she ran her fingers around the sensitive skin of his penis just below the bulbous head. He groaned and began to thrust up gently into her hand. Looking down she was almost shocked to see their nakedness, her breasts bare and his trunks down low on his hips. She could clearly see her hand, white against his pubic hair, the head of his penis a pale, diluted, purple in the water, forming and dissolving in the pattern of the waves.

Jessica hand moved over his shaft almost of its own accord. She knew the feelings she was creating. His smile was almost beatific, "That's lovely" he said quietly, his eyes still closed, his head half back, his body rocking with the motion of the water and her hand. Looking into his face she was suddenly struck by the all consuming power of sex, of the need to cum that drives us all, the need to ejaculate in a lover's womb, or a husband hand. Watching his cock below the water she could almost see him trying to hold on, to fight the urge that had brought him to this point, to delay the inevitable; and she smiled at the control she now exercised over him, the reversal of roles. She held him quite literally in the palm of her hand. "Open your eyes," she commanded and he did so, Seth looked at her softly over the edge of his climax. "Look at my hand in the water," she instructed and he looked down to where her hand moved slowly up and down on his shaft. "That really feels good doesn't it?" she asked, he hand moving softly on his length and he nodded, his eyes glazing over. She lengthened her stroke, increasing the pressure on his shaft, rolling his foreskin down as far it would go, drawing him higher, his hips pushing back against her hand.

"Cum now" she instructed and with a fleeting, almost desperate, glance at her, he obeyed, doubling over, folding his body around her hand. She felt his cock strain against her fingers. Strings of milky while come exploded from the tip of his penis and she watched in awed fascination as they separated, floating slowly away, spreading out into the pool, like small emissaries of sex, waving softly like seaweed. She held on to his cock, the beauty of the moment somehow so overwhelming she could not let go. She felt strangely disturbed, amazingly tender, as though something poetic had just happened, something somehow dazzlingly beautiful. She rubbed her thumb over the tip of his penis, feeling the silky smoothness of his seed beneath the water. It was his turn to shiver. She was still oddly reluctant to let go, she kept on milking him as he slowly deflated, watching the last strands of sperm escaping quietly in to the pool. He disengaged her slowly, moving her hand away, his cock disappearing as he pulled the front of his trunks back up. Disoriented she looked around but could not see any of his seed in the water.

The act ephemeral, without substance, a heady mix of emotion and sensation but with nothing to take away, nothing to keep that was hers except the ghost of the moment. She looked at him, suddenly saddened that there was nothing left to show of the event, of their brief moment of sexual union.

He smiled and reached forward pulling her swimsuit up and over her breasts, covering her again, "Thanks" he said and watched her closely, his voice suddenly concerned; he could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'Are you alright?' he asked at length but she shook her head slightly, saying nothing; there was nothing to say. He stood quietly by, embarrassed, as she fought back the tears. She wanted him to touch her, to hold her. Soon Jessica got out of the pool and turned her head to Seth and winked at him and as he watched her wiggle her ass back into the hotel suit Seth got hard again and knew that tonight was not over yet. Seth got out of the pool and went to the bar he grabbed the wine and glasses and when he walked into the room he saw Jessica laying in the middle of the bed naked Seth put the wine glasses and wine down on the dresser and shut the hotel room doors. All you heard after was screaming and moaning all night long.

The End.


End file.
